


No Reason to Worry

by krayxlidlon



Category: Bastion
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krayxlidlon/pseuds/krayxlidlon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two young men and only one young woman in the world these days. Ain't the best setup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Reason to Worry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cendri (crankyoldman)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyoldman/gifts).



> I just wrote this for my ladyfriend. Something light hearted and cute.

Rucks was a bit worried when things finally settled down. Wasn't as if he blamed Zulf none, had Rucks been a younger man himself, he'd be looking too. Zia was a beautiful woman with a voice that lifted you up like one of them floating lanterns from the Ura festivals. Not just because she was about the only woman left in the world neither. Even if there was a troop of eligible young women, Zia would get attention. No, he didn't blame Zulf at all. But there was a niggling worry that Kid just might. 

In a fight there'd be no way to pretend that Zulf could handle his own against the Kid. Kid swung that hammer like he was the pride of the Breakers. Maybe he was. Zulf wasn't a waif, but he also wasn't stupid. He knew damn well what a fight with Kid would end up at. It was either that or Zulf held some sort of gratitude for what Kid did for him. Not that Zulf thanked the Kid none.

One fine morning, Rucks noticed all three of them were missing. The sound of Zia's harp didn't welcome the sunlight. The little squirt that followed Zulf about was still snoozing, curled up in a perfect ball. Odd enough though, it was outside of Zia's tent. 

Rucks bit the inside of his cheek. Like he said, he didn't blame Zulf none, but considering everything, he felt responsible for the three of them. Two young men and one pretty woman could be worlds of trouble. Hopefully Kid was in the arsenal, sometimes he just got a bit carried away, there was never any harm in it though. Rucks figured if he roused Zulf early enough, the other young man could slink back to his own tent before fireworks started. 

He cleared his throat loudly as a warning as he ducked his head under the flap. Before Rucks could get a word out, however, he cracked up laughing. His deep, brash voice thundered around the enclosed area. 

Three young bodies scrambled a bit in waking. Zia hauled the covers up to her chin, mussed black hair fell in odd angles. She started laughing herself, a slight blush dusting up her pale cheeks. For his own part, Kid simply shrugged, one hand slowly released one of his repeaters and knotted in the sheet. He looked damned pleased with himself. Between them, sliding as far as he possibly could, was a crimson faced Zulf. “Didn't anyone teach you to knock!?” He snapped, unable to hide with any dignity. Another peel of laughter escaped Zia's mouth like a ringing bell in response. Kid just smirked. 

“Ain't exactly a door on a tent, Zulf.” Rucks used to be quite a gentleman in his younger years, so he looked away into a corner of the tent. 

Zulf made a huffing sound and then there was a shuffling sound. “Would both of you stop snickering?”

“I suppose that handles that then.” was all Rucks said and he left the tent. 

“He was bound to figure it out sooner or later, Zulf.” Zia tried to stifle her giggle. 

Zulf made an aggravated sound and pulled the covers over his head. Fifteen minutes later, Zulf woke both Kid and Zia again with a shriek. A bulge started to slide up Zulf's side. Kid reached over Zulf and pulled the covers up slowly. He started laughing. 

The little squirt made itself back into a ball against Zulf's side, tired of waiting.


End file.
